


Observations

by WeepingAngel413



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingAngel413/pseuds/WeepingAngel413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little two-shot of Cas and Dean snuggling and thinking of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work on here, I hope you like it!

     Cas shifted, arching his back slightly, smiling, and... was he purring? Dean chuckled, continuing to stroke the angel's wings. Cas was curled up with his head in Dean's lap as Dean caressed the great invisible wings surrounding them.

     Dean had never realised that Cas' wings were tangible. He had always assumed they were insubstantial, since they were invisible. Apparently, an angel's wings are merely very personal, and usually tightly furled except around those with which they were very close. Dean was glad he could feel Cas' wings, because they were the softest things he had ever felt. He only wished he could see them as well. Dean had felt every inch of them, and the feathers were fine and graceful, each around a foot in length. Cas had a wingspan of around ten to twelve feet. They arched gracefully up, and each feather was deeply layered into the last.

     Cas told Dean that his wings weren't very nice, but Dean thought they must be beautiful. Everything about Cas was, from his blue eyes to his permanent bed head. Those were technically the features of Jimmy Novak, Castiel's vessel, but Cas told Dean that compatible vessels looked extremely similar to the human aspects of an angels true form, so all these features were Cas's originally, in a way. 

     There were also other beautiful parts of Cas, like the way he tilted his head when he asked a question, and the squint that came with it. The look he gave Dean, however, was a part of Cas exclusive to Dean only. His deep blue eyes would go soft, and Dean would get lost, stuck staring at those eyes belonging to an angel. 

     Dean still couldn't believe that he knew an angel. A real live angel of the Lord. Not only that, but Dean knew an angel that loved him. Dean felt it, every time he touched Cas, that little piece of heaven, the magic in Cas that healed anyone who stood near enough, the aura that have good dreams to anyone in a town for a week, the tiny little part that Dean could touch whenever he wanted. Cas always let Dean have that part of heaven. Every look from Cas was a soft ray of sunlight, a piece of light grazing Dean's soul.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas observing Dean.

     Cas smiled and shifted, sighing with content. Dean thought he was asleep, and he let him think that so he could steal glances at him when he wasn't looking.

     Cas could feel Dean's touch on his wings like a thousand beads of mist, light refracting a billion ways to create a soft sensation like warm beams of sun shining down on him.  Another person's touch on an angel's wings was unique. The feeling was impossible to describe completely, except as a physical sense of peace and trust. An angel's wings were the semi-physical form of their Grace, the angel equivalent of a soul. To let another being casually touch it was to show great trust.

     Dean was worthy of Cas's trust the moment they met. Cas looked at those green eyes and that rough-but-soft soul and knew that Dean would never hurt him. Cas loved Dean, and his humanity.

Being an angel, it was always difficult to understand humans, but Dean had shown Cas piece by piece. Human meant love and pain and joy and sorrow, tears and sweat and blood, and above all, freedom. Freedom was the hardest to understand, but the greatest to use. Now Castiel wore his freedom like a badge of pride in front of his fellow angels.

     The reason Cas loved freedom so much was because it gave him Dean. In heaven he looked down on Dean and fell in love immediately. When he tried to help, however, he was stopped, and Cas always followed orders. Now, however, orders didn't control him. He was free to love Dean and his freckles, his apple green eyes, his leather jacket, his love for the Impala, and every little thing about him. Cas had fallen for Dean in every sense of the word, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment, any feedback is great!


End file.
